Alma Perdia
by lebazy
Summary: ¿Que es la vida sin un futuro, sin un mañana? La historia atravez de los ojos de Ian


_**ALMA PERDIDA**_

Interprete: Ian

Letra: Lebazy

_Abro los ojos y todo es igual q ayer_

_Que alguien me diga cual es la diferencia_

_La monotonía rige mi vida_

_Siento q he perdido algo_

_¿Que debo encontrar?_

_Todo lo veo en negro, blanco y gris_

_Los colores carecen de importancia_

_Me escondo en los recodos_

_Y camino sin dirección alguna_

_Un alma se ha perdido_

_Alguien me puede decir donde encontrarla_

_No la veo ni la siento y me duele_

_Un extraño rayo de luz entra por la ventana_

_Borrando el gris para dar un poco de color dorado_

_Es extraño dorado, perla y gris_

_Q colores tan extraños_

_Un alma se ha perdido_

_Alguien me puede decir donde encontrarla_

_No la veo ni la siento y me duele_

_¿Acaso es aquello lo que busco?_

_Imposible, es tan diferente, tan extraña_

_¿Aquella podría ser el alma perdida?_

_Un alma se ha perdido_

_Alguien me puede decir donde encontrarla_

_No la veo ni la siento y me duele_

* * *

**ALMA PERDIDA**

Vivía con mi hermano y mis padres, mi vida era monótona hasta cierto sentido, pero no me quejaba, no me importaba lo que sucediera, me llevaba bien con mi hermano y su novia, eran felices y aunque jamás lo admitiría en presencia de Kyle lo envidiaba, me preguntaba si algún día yo encontraría a mi Jodi.

Es tan irónico, en mi infancia y adolescencia iba con mi hermano y mis amigos a ver todas esas porquería de películas acerca del fin del mundo, de las invasiones alienígenas y la extinción de la raza humana, había profetas q hablaban de que aquella realidad no estaba lejana q el mundo terminaría, yo los tomaba como locos, jamás imagine q el apocalipsis llegaría tan temprano.

El mundo cambio y me volví prófugo en mi propio planeta, solo nos salvamos mi hermano y yo, nuestra familia se desintegro, todo por esos malditos gusanos q se apoderaron del mundo profesando la paz entre ellos y condenándonos al olvido.

Cuatro años han pasado desde la ultima vez q encontrara humanos de verdad, no como esas marionetas q colonizaron el mundo.

Kyle y yo viajábamos por el desierto, habíamos sobrevivido mucho tiempo solos refugiarnos en alcantarillas, cuevas o sótanos, aquella no era vida, mi hermano lloraba la perdida de su amor, llegamos demasiado tarde, no pudimos salvarla, me alegraba no haber encontrado a mi verdadero amor en esa época, no quería vivir la misma desgracia q mi hermano, era tan cruel, pero como veía las cosas tal vez jamás la encontraría.

Una tarde de otoño nos topamos por casualidad con un viejo, al abrir los ojos y ver a ese viejo hombre un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi medula.

-CALMA MUCHACHOS, es una suerte q los encontrara, serán bienvenidos en mi casa_ aquel anciano con pinta de loco nos mostró su cuello e hizo q un rayo de luz se reflejara en sus ojos.

- Pero si eres un humano_ dije sin aliento.

- Mi nombre es Jeb_ dijo con una sonrisa

- No puede ser, tiene q ser broma, ya no hay humanos_ se acerco mi hermano al viejo Jeb y lo zarandeo_ eres real no estoy alucinando. Ian es real_ mi hermano parecía un tonto pero era comprensible tenia mucho q no veíamos a otro humano.

- Cual es su nombre

- Ian y Kyle O'shea_ conteste al viejo_ somos hermanos

- Pues bien hermanos O'shea en marcha.

Aquel viejo nos llevo hasta las profundidades de la tierra, donde había una pequeña civilización oculta, para nuestra sorpresa había mas humanos en aquel lugar.

Era genial volviera a convivir con iguales, aquí todos éramos hermanos, el ultimo núcleo de rebeldes de humanos q se negaba a extinguirse. Aquí se vivía el día a día, trabajando hombro con hombro, salíamos a veces a robar algo de comestible no era fácil pero lográbamos sobrevivir.

Después de un años y meses aproximadamente llegaron 4 personas nuevas, la hermana y la sobrina del viejo Jeb junto con un hombre y otro chico q al parecer también era familiar del viejo, fue sorpréndete q encontraran el escondite pero al parecer el viejo les dio las indicaciones para llegar hasta acá, faltaba alguien, una persona por la que lloraban el niño y el hombre, la otra sobrina de Jeb había sido atrapada por los usurpadores de vida y esta había llegados u fin.

Jared era fuerte y reacio, un hombre q se había vuelto duro por la vida tan cruel q nos había tocado vivir, le lloraba a su amada y me recordaba al dolor de mi hermano, tan grande y profundo q solo me podía imaginar. Con él al mando de las excursiones todo se volvió mas fácil, era un genio para esconderse y conseguir lo que quería, parecía q había nacido para vivir de esta forma.

No pasaron más de unos cuantos meses cuando la desgracia toco a nuestras puertas, un alma nos había encontrado, el alma q gobernaba al cuerpo de la amada de Jared había dado con nosotros.

No comprendía por q el viejo no la mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad, representaba un peligro ella nos arrastraría hasta el fin. Como era de esperarse Jared no dejo q nadie tocara a la cosa pero mi hermano y yo no pensábamos dejar eso por la paz.

-Ian debemos actuar_ me dijo en la noche mi hermano

- Lo se, no podemos dejar q esa cosa escape o será nuestro fin.

Planeamos nuestro ataque, seguramente la tendrían donde ponen la despensa, era el único lugar donde la podrían dejar.

El ataque no fue como creímos, Jared estaba ahí protegiéndola, odiaba q él no se diera cuenta que su amada Melani había muerto, lo que estaba protegiendo solo era un cascaron vacio, sin alma, irónica la expresión pues aquellas creaturas del espacio se hacían llamar de esa forma ALMA.

Kyle se las arreglo para distraer a Jared mientras yo asfixiaba aquella creatura q tenia enfrente, el instinto primitivo de sobrevivencia afloro en mi en ese momento, quise matarla, ella bueno tal vez esa alma no, pero su especie había terminado con nuestra vida, con nuestra razón de existir. Por muy fuerte q quise apretar su cuello no pude matarla un golpe se estampo en mi cuerpo haciendo q liberara al alma. Un extraño sentimiento de culpa recorrió mi cuerpo al ver aquella chica jadeando por aire con lagrimas desbordándose por las mejillas, ella se había entregado gustosa, no quería q lastimáramos a Jared, eso me provocaba una gran confusión. De todas formas no pudimos hacer nada Jep apareció con la única arma con la que contábamos en el refugio y nos hizo partir.

Aquel sentimiento de angustia me invadió esa primera noche, me sentía culpable por haber lastimado a la chica_ no tonto ella no es una chica es solo un alma, un ser sin escrúpulos.

Pasaron los días y en la comunidad creció la desconfianza. Un nuevo acontecimiento llego a nuestros oídos y vista, un grupo de buscadores estaba por la zona, supusimos q en busca de la creatura q estaba en nuestro poder, seguimos expectantes ante la idea de lo q podría pasar, era extraño era como si buscaran un cuerpo inerte y no un sobreviviente, podría ser posible q aquella alma q vivía en nuestro techo hubiera actuado por voluntad propia, eso era imposible, esos bichos eran cono un enjambre trabajaban en conjunto y por el bien de todos, me parecía increíble e imposible q esta fuera diferente. Fui el designado para avisar a Jared de la situación, no pretendía perder la vida a manos de otro humano, me acerque en son de paz y le dije lo ocurrido.

Fue algo raro mientras le daba los detalles a Jared me percate de la reacción del alma cautiva, ambos nos acercamos a verla, me estremeció verla ahí tan reducida en ese pequeño espacio, la trataba peor q un animal. Ella respondió a medias lo q preguntábamos algo no era normal en ella, si fuera una buscadora como la mayoría lo suponía podría mentir con facilidad, pero a esta se le notaba a leguas q no lo era, se noto la nota de histeria cuando mentía, ella nos mentía acerca de lo que había hecho para llegar hasta acá, me dio la impresión q alguien mas estaba con ella, ¿acaso era posible q la Melanie de Jared viviera todavía en el interior de ese cuerpo? No imposible eso no era posible ¿o si?

Cambiaron algunas cosas después de unos días, algunos hombres incluyendo mi hermano fueron a una larga expedición, en compañía de Jared. El alma dejo de estar en el refugio y comenzó a trabajar en las labores diarias, me intrigaba aquella alma y empecé a seguirla, a trabajar con ella en el campo o cocina, hablaba lo menos posible y siempre se reducida, no hablaba con nadie q no fuera Jeb o Jamie, me sorprendía que ella fuera buena.

La mayoría ya se había acostumbrado a verla aunque no la querían en su totalidad, un día Jeb se le ocurrió q fuera a darle un recado a Doc, no tenia confianza todavía había quienes la querían ver muerta. La seguí ella parecía tensa pero llego con Doc dio el recado y regreso yo siempre a sus espaldas, fue raro mientras caminos de regreso a la cueva principal ella hablo.

-Ian_ era la primera vez q ella me llamaba, un extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Si?_ conteste sorprendido

- ¿Por qué aun no me haz matado?

Su pregunte me tomo con la guardia baja, le respondí, dándole a entender todos mis motivos, no me parecía justo q ella pagara por los pecados de otros, ella no tenia la culpa aunque su especie si, le dije q en secreto Doc y yo la cuidábamos para q otros no la lastimáramos, le sorprendió mi respuesta tanto como a mi.

Después de ese día todo cambio, fui conociendo al alma Viajera o para como Jeb la llamaba Wanda, era diferente, algo en ella me atraía, sentía q debía protegerla de cualquier mal q la asechase, era tan extraño, ella era buena, no nos juzgaba al contrario ella era la q se juzgaba y renegaba q este fuera el lugar adecuado para ella, pequeñas cosas me fueron atrapando así como a la mayoría de aquel lugar, muchas la trataban como a una mas, y no como un animal. El plan de Jeb iba mucho mejor de lo q el pensaba la mayoría del los q se quedaron aceptaba o al menos toleraban a Wanda.

Todo cambio al regreso de los excursionista, un miedo atroz me invadió al saber q pronto regresaría Jared y q la vida de Wanda pendía de su decisión.

Todo fue como lo supuse todos se pusieron como locos y por mas q abogamos por ella. Él la mataría como, siempre Wanda se puso en medio para parar la discusión odiaba q ella se entregara como si no valiera nada. Se hecho a correr y se escondió en su viejo escondite Jamie y yo la encontramos y por mas q la quisiéramos convencer ella se negaba, para nuestra desgracia Jared nos encontró cuando estaba con ella, y quiso hablar con ella, yo no la quiera dejar, eso me estaba matando si algo le hacia Jered no se lo q seria capaz de hacer.

No supe de ella hasta al día siguiente, tenia el rostro golpeado, quise matar a Jered pero Wanda no dijo nada al respecto, la saque de ese horrible agujero e intente que volviera la misma rutina, la mayoría de los recién llegados no la aceptaban, yo procuraba que mi hermano no se le acercara, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber q a el no se le iba una, y sabia q el intentaría matar a Wanda por cualquier modo.

La desgracia de Walter nos traía vueltos locos, Jared salió a conseguir un poco de medicina, mientras Wanda le hacia de enfermera o mas bien del genérico de Gladys, nunca en mi vida haba visto algo como tal Wanda estuvo al lado del viejo hasta su ultimo aliento, llevaba días sin dormir. La deje en compañía de Walter y Doc., ella estaría bien, pase la noche en la recamara de Jared y Jamie, me dormí con el niño, estaba molido y necesitaba dormir un poco antes de enfrentarme a mi hermano.

Tuve un sueño horrible, soñaba q perdía a Wanda, un terrible dolor se apodero de mi y desperté sudando, me levante inquieto, necesitaba saber como estaba Wanda, sabia q ella no correría peligro con Doc pero aun asi aquella incertidumbre me mataba. Salí del dormitorio y un grito me hizo voltear hacia la dirección contraria q se encontraba el hospital.

-NO_ grite de horror, corrí hasta la recamara del viejo y tome la escopeta, mataría al que le hiciera algo a mi Wanda

- Wanda, Wanda_ gritaba desesperado_ la voz de Wanda pedía ayuda, me pareció q nombraba a mi hermano ¿q le había hecho ese desgraciado?_ Wanda ¿Dónde estas?_ llegue hasta el cuarto de baño y la encontré sosteniendo con fuerza al idiota de mi hermano q se encontraba a punto de caer en el agua turbia del corredor.

Con mucho cuidado la saque de aquel terrible lugar, cargue al idiota de mi hermano hasta una zona segura y luego fui por ella, por mas que quisiera q me dijera lo ocurrido no la sacaba de su alegato q había sido un accidente_ claro un accidente_ no entendia por q defendía a su agresor, estaba toda mal trecha, muy lastimada su cuerpo, su costilla, su hermoso rostro, esto no era posible, Kyle tendría q pagar por eso y seria con su vida.

La lleve hasta el hospital nadie esperaba verla tan mal trecha comente lo ocurrido y aunque ella intento cambiar las cosas nadie le creyó, varios fueron por mi hermano mientras yo me quedaba con Wanda para ver sus heridas, le pedí a Jared q cuidara de ella en lo que encontraba un lugar donde ella se pudiera quedar a descansar, los catres era muy duros para ella, era necesario un lugar, logre q Jared cuidara de ella, no me fiaba del todo en su palabra. Cuando estuve más o menos seguro q no correría riesgo por unos 10 min decidí q me iría.

-Bien_ dije mientras me inclinaba para quedar a la altura de sus ojos_ Regresare pronto, no tengas miedo

- No lo tengo_ ella era tan valiente, me incline y bese su frente, me sorprendió mi reacción como la mayoría de ahí, alcance a oír q Jared exclamaba algo di la vuelta y Salí corriendo. Era tan extraña la sensación mis labios sobre la frete de Wanda, algo cambio, mi corazón latía a un ritmo irregular, ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación?

El único lugar en el que ella estaría bien seria en mi habitación, la mitad me correspondida a mi y como pintaban las cosas Kyle no estaría mucho tiempo en este lugar, así q el único lugar para q Wanda estuviera bien seria aquí en mi dormitorio a mi cuidado, cuando arregle al recamara para llevármela regrese al Hospital.

La encontré profundamente dormida, con una ligera lagrima en su rostro. A su lado el cuerpo de Walter yacía ya sin vida.

-Se despidió_ pregunte a Doc. Ella quería estar a su lado hasta el final

- Si

- Es hora de llevarnos el cuerpo_ la voz de Jared sonaba fría y distante

- Pero hay q esperar q ella despierte, ella querría estar presente

- Le tienes demasiadas consideraciones a esa cosa ¿no Ian?

- Tu no la conoces

- Acaso tu si_ me acuso_

- Claro q si

- Basta, Basta_ llamo Jeb_ no es momento de discutir. Más respetos jovencitos

Ambos nos vimos a los ojos pero desistimos Kyle estaba dormido al lado, quería matarlo por lo que había echo.

Hubo una gran discusión cuando Jamie y yo llevamos el cuerpo de Wanda al exterior, no querían dejarla salir, temían q escapara, era tan ciegos todos esos ingenuos q acaso no se daban cuenta de lo buena q era Wanda, aquí los únicos monstros éramos nosotros. Calmamos a la multitud, bueno Doc los calmo prometiendo q la volveríamos dormir para entrar.

Ella despertó al intemperie, se veía mal, toda golpeada, se me encogía el corazón con tan solo verla, la levante con mucho cuidado y la lleve hasta donde yacia el cuerpo, cada uno hablo, sentí como se tensaba al ver a mi hermano hablar, yo la acerque mas a mi para protegerla; pretendieron dejarla sin q ella hablara pero yo la acerque e hice q dijera sus palabras.

Ella estimaba a Walter como un igual y sus palabras estaban llenas de tanto amor q no podía creer que no la consideraran como una igual.

La regrese con cuidado a la colchoneta mientras Jamie se acercaba y hablaba con ella, con todo el dolor de mi corazón y de Doc le tuvimos sedar de nuevo, odie hacerle esto, ella no se lo merecía.

Despertó después de unas horas, se veía fatal platicamos un poco se entero del juicio de mi hermano, mientras ella dormía se dicto la decisión, Jeb puso en claro que quien intentara algo en contra de Wanda se las vería con su ley. Como supuse no le gusto la idea y amenazo q iría con o sin mi compañía, no podía discutir sabia q todo estaría perdido así q decidí cambiar de tema, Salí de la habitación por algo de alimento y regrese al poco rato, platicamos de cosas menos dolorosas, por ejemplo de la extraña situación en la q vivía Wanda por ejemplo que la Mel de Jered a un vivía en su interior, ella se expresaba de ella en presente y con mucho cariño. Le di algo de comer y ella se alegro, sus expresiones eran tan hermosas q me dejaba sin aliento

Llego la hora del juicio y con todo mi pesar la lleve

El juicio y mi hermano salió indemne aun no entendía como aun en la comunidad odiaban a Wanda, eran tan injustos, mostré a Wanda para q vieran lo mal q estaba por culpa de mi hermano, la tensión crecía en la sala, estábamos los buenos y los malos, así era como acabe clasificando a la comunidad, los que querían a Wanda y los q deseaban su muerte, por fortuna el viejo Jeb supo como solucionar ese mal trago un partido de futbol.

Lleve a Wanda hasta la zona de juego y le explique en que consistía ella parecía mal interesada, tenia ganas de jugar pero no podía dejar sola a Wanda ella me insitio q jugara y me convenció, necesitaba quitarme el tedio de alguna forma, la deje sentada y me fui con Jamie olvidándome de ella cuando recordé q estaba en medio del campo fui a verla, me sorprendió q Jared estuviera tan apegado a ella, una sensación de odio me recorrió la medula, ¿Qué se creía para tratarla ahora con calma? Me aguante y decidí dejarlo pasar, tal vez solo quería ser atento, fue bastante decente con ella en el juicio tal vez con esto él no la atacaría ni insultaría.

Jugar me relajaba y me el ejercicio por este tipo de deporte era refrescante, Jared era una barrera inquebrantable, llego el medio tiempo y fui por un par de barras para Wanda, me sorprendió ver que Jamie se me había adelantando llevándole barras a ella, y además Jared también llevaba una gran cantidad en la mano, los dos nos vimos incómodamente ¿q pretendía?, la voz irritada de mi hermano hizo q desviáramos la mirada, dándole las barras para que se callara, el muy sínico se acerco e intento hablar con Wanda me interpuse pero este me esquivo, me sorprendió q llegara ondeando la bandera de la paz, no se arrepentía de lo hecho pero al menos prometió no volverle hacerle daño, le creería a mi hermano ya q una promesa suya era muy de fiar. Me sorprendió lo ultimo q dijo ¿q yo estaba loco por un parasito?_ un espasmo me recorrió, era verdad, yo la quería, no sabia si la amaba, pero un sentimiento muy parecido había nacido para crecer y permanecer siempre en mi.

Termino el partido y la lleve hasta mi dormitorio tuve una pequeña disputa con Jared por supuesto, pero obviamente gane, deje a Wanda en la cama y ella me pidió q me quedara con ella, una inmensa felicidad creció en mi, ella quería q me quedara a su lado, no sabia si ella me quería pero al menos esto era algo.

Hable con Jered después de dejar a Wanda a salvo de mi habitación, aquella discusión fue de lo mas incomoda, no me gustaba q el se sintiera con derecho sobre el cuerpo sin importarle el alma q también vivía ahí, ella se merecía una vida, se lo había ganado, nos mostro a todos lo generosa y lo buena q era. Seguí discutiendo con Jared ya sin importarme hablar bajo, la discusión llego hasta el extremo de los sentimientos de Wanda, me dolía admitir q ella no sentía nada por el contacto físico, algo q Jared desmintió, él experimento con Wanda y por un momento ella perdió el control del cuerpo y Melanie golpeo a Jared,_ ese desgraciado de Jared la había besado, y sin pensar en los sentimientos de Wanda, lo eche lo mas rápido q pude, no podía verlo, lo odiaba, los celos me estaban matando.

Al entrar me tope con la mirada de Wanda, me disculpe por no dejarla dormir, platique con ella acerca de lo q escucho, me era tan difícil de admitir q estaba celoso de Jared y q deseaba q ella sintiera algo por mi, me había fijado en lo mucho q ella quería a Jamie y seguramente ese sentimiento era igual para Jared, un dolor atroz me invadió pero no se lo demostré, al contrario intente demostrarle el amor de otra forma, ella tal vez se enamoro de Jared por los sentimientos de Melanie, intente q se diera cuenta q se sentía q la tocara, q la besara, poder tocar sus labios fue algo sin igual, ella creía q estaba enamorado de ella por el cuerpo, el cuerpo para mi no era nada sin la persona q vivía adentro, Melanie era guapa pero yo no estaba enamorado de Melani, ni siquiera la conocía, pero Wanda eso era diferente, sus reacciones, sus gestos, sus palabras, me había dado cuenta q estaba atrapado a ella irremediablemente,

Era como si algo hubiera estando vagando, un alma perdida, así era yo, por fin había encontrado la razón de mi existir.

Pasaron muchas cosas a raíz de q me di cuenta q la amaba, sabia q no podía despegarme de ella, ya no, amaba de una manera irracional aquella alma. Estaba consiente q era ella era solo un fino gusanito en la parte trasera del cuerpo de Melani, pero aun así la amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

El tiempo paso como un remolino, hubo errores como aciertos, la consolé y estuve con ella cuando ella vio morir a sus hermanos, odie q ellos hicieran aquella barbaridad, me preguntaba si Jared tenia esperanzas en descubrir como deshacerse del alma sin destruir el cuerpo, yo jamás permitiría q la tocaran jamás. Luego la excursión exprés de Jared y Wanda a un centro de sanación para curar a Jamie, me sentí morir al encontrar el cuerpo de Doc. en el suelo, me moría si algo le pasaba, todos en la comunidad se pusieron como locos, no sabia q hacer la protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario, llegaron con el medicamento y el niño se salvo, trate de calmar a todos y fue bueno saber q muchos valoraran el valor de Wanda lo q me molesto es q utilizaran esa habilidad de q ella era un alma y poder salir y conseguir lo que necesitábamos, no iba a permitir q ella se excediera así q yo iría si ella se iba.

Esta excursión fue diferente, sin esconderse de mas y robar, entrabamos como si nada y mas con el disfraz de la cicatriz en el cuello por recomendación de Wanda, aun me sentía aterrado pero estaba bien, al saber q Wanda se esforzaba por todos nosotros, la quería tanto, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo por mi.

La felicidad termino a nuestro regreso la muerte de un amigo y la captura de otra alma, esto solo auguraba un final atroz

Todo sucedió como un rayo, salimos, llegamos, hablaron, experimentamos, ella dio a conocer un secreto q daba la esperanza a muchos, no entendida por que lo hacia pero tal vez todo era por que ella era así, entregaba lo q sabia por el bien de todos.

La realidad me golpeo como un balde de agua fría, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban al darme cuenta por que lo había echo, ella pretendía irse, alejarse de mi, ¿Cómo?¿Porque? No dejaría q se fuera jamás

Me la lleve, quería robármela, alejarla de aquel maldito lugar q solo la utilizaba, mis lagrimas caían sin tregua, no perdonaría a nadie, ella era mia y de nadie mas.

No se si era bueno o malo, pero ella se dio cuenta q también me amaba, si ella me amaba como podía dejarla ir, no lo soportaría, su boca buscando la mía, era algo q no me esperaba, su cuerpo, no eso era mentira, su alma me pertenecía, era mía, yo amaba a ese pequeño ser tan hermoso, jamás la dejaría ir. Jamás.

La tristeza y el dolor me invadió cuando me tope a Melanie, si a Melanie, después de jurar q no dejaría ir a Wanda, aquel cuerpo se mostro ante mi e intento darme una explicación, yo solo quería q ver a Wanda, me explico lo q sucedió y lo q iban hacer, fui hasta donde dormía mi amada y abrace aquel taque sin que nadie se acercara.

Intentaron consolarme pero no los deje, yo no perdería a Wanda, jamás, salieron en busca de un cuerpo, a mi no me importaba como fuera con q Wanda regresara me importaba poco si era hermoso el cuerpo o no, ya q sin el alma para mi carecería de importancia.

Llegaron y trajeron a una hermosa chica, piel blanca cubierta de pecas, cabello oro ondulado alrededor del su hermoso rostro, esperaron a despertara el cuerpo pero sucedió lo mismo q Jodi, nadie vivía en su interior, hicimos la inserción y tuve entre mis manos a Wanda, era tan bella, q era impresionante q dijera q eran todos iguales, eso era mentira ella era especial, diferente, era mi amor.

Al abrir los ojos espere a que ella siguiera sintiendo por mi lo que me había dicho, estaba tan confundida, temía q nos odiara por no cumplir su promesa, ella examino la habitación hasta q se toparon nuestras miradas, era ella, no cabía duda, esta era mi amada, mi Wanda, me incline y bese esos pequeños y carnosos labios.

Me sentía extraño, solo quería q ella se aclimatara a su nuevo cuerpo y q no se confundiera al ver a Mel con Jared y esperaba q me siguiera amando como antes. Todo mal entendido se arreglo con las primeras lluvias, ella me seguía amando como yo a ella.

Mi alma encontró su hogar, encontré el amo en este tiempo de odios, jamás creí q mi alma perdida por fin encontrara su hogar, su razón de ser.

_**ALMA PERDIDA**_

**

* * *

**

**HOLA **

**Espero les guste este shot de Ian**

**Este tengo ganas de hacerlo historia, tal vez lo haga jaja, solo q tenga un poco mas de tiempo**

**Gracias x leerme**

**Y dejen Reviews para conocer su opinion**

**El prox capitulo se titula "Erase una vez"**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana**

**CHAITOOO**


End file.
